


The Lesbian Half-Elven Princess

by Dragonblade (RepublicChe), Dragonheart Of Ireland (RepublicChe), United Republic (RepublicChe)



Series: My Original stories [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Angel/Demon Sex, Cross-Posted on FictionPress.com, Demon/Human Sex, Drunk Sex, Elves, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Fantasy, Female Masturbation, Female-Centric, Half-Elves, Half-Sibling Incest, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Incest, Lemon, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Elves, Lesbian Sex, Lesbian Vampires, Major Original Character(s), Masturbation, Minor Original Character(s), Multi, Oral Sex, Orgy, Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Original Fiction, Original Mythology, Original Universe, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Porn, Porn With Plot, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sex, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sexual Slavery, Shoujo-ai, Sibling Incest, Sister/Sister Incest, Step-Sibling Incest, Swearing, Twincest, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex, Vaginal Sex, Vampire Sex, Vampires, Yandere, Yuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-16 20:21:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21277145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RepublicChe/pseuds/Dragonblade, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RepublicChe/pseuds/Dragonheart%20Of%20Ireland, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RepublicChe/pseuds/United%20Republic
Summary: Locke Phoenix, a half-elf. Was once a princess and heir to the throne of the Kingdom of Greenwood, now along with her twin sister Clover are exiled for a crime they did not commit. Now, they stand and fight for those who are powerless and oppressed. Their half sister Stella, The Tyrant Queen of Greenwood stands against them and their allies.





	The Lesbian Half-Elven Princess

_ **Date: Jazar 1st, 2019 AC** _

_ **Location: Tuvarain Empire** _

* * *

With a mighty clang, Locke Phoenix clashes blades with yet another blood thirsty Orc. The great brute glares down on the seventeen year old 5'9 bueaty with contempt. With a snarl, Locke swiftly pivots abruptly to the side of her opponent. With a malicious gleam in her ice bue eyes, Locke swifly swings her longsword into the Orc's side. With a great roar, the Orc stagers as her sword cuts deep into it's side. The brute's blood blankets the ground. Not giving the Orc the chance to recover, Locke pivots behind and stabs it through the back before summersaulting over it's back before driving her sword into the Orc's heart. With the Orc now dead, Locke breathes a sigh of relief as she brushes her long golden blonde hair out of the way. Thus revealing her Elven features. Out of the cornor of her eye, she spots her twin sister Clover talking down her last opponent. Standing at 5'8 with dark blond hair and blue-grey eyes, Clover grins at her personal victory.

Despite Locke and Clover's Elven heritage, They are not purebloods. Something their pureblood Elven half brothers and sisters heavily look down on. As well as several other members of the castle. Both girls are in fact chimera, a mixture of multiple species in a single being. They only receive their Elven heritage from their pureblood Elven mother, a powerful sorceress/warrior as well as the Queen of the Elven Kingdom of Greenwood. Many years ago, Locke and Clover's father Dameon Phoenix, meet Queen Rena Greenheart during one of his adventures into her Kingdom. Dameon, a son of one of the Kingdom of Dragonrim's nobility, is immediately taken by the Queen's radiant beauty, approaches her. However, he is politely rebuffed. Not taking no for an answer, the arrogant noble captures and savagely rapes the queen.

However, the queen eventually fights her rapist off and subdues him. After the guards eventually find both of them, the nobleman is arrested. The rape of the queen causes a major international incident between the two kingdoms. To stop a war between the two countries, King Rolf Kovar of Dragonrim has Dameon Phoenix executed for his crime. However, it's too late, Queen Rena falls pregnant and later gives birth to Locke and her twin sister Clover. Despite this, Queen Rena never abandons her children despite calls for her to do so. When the twins become of age, they become eligible to succeed their mother to the throne. This causes anger and resentment as well as jealousy amongst several members of the Royal family as well as several nobles.

It is around this time last year that Queen Rena is assassinated. However this isn't the worst of it. The Queen's murder is pinned on both Locke and Clover. With a swift kangaroo court taking place, Locke and Clover's sentence is decided before the jury is even impaneled: perminate exile from their homeland under the pain of immediate exacution on site if caught within Greenwood's borders. After the twin's exile, their elder half-sister and the one suspected to be the real assassin, Stella takes the throne as Queen at twenty years old. After the twins leave Greenwood, they eventually find themselves in the Tuvarain Empire. That was two days ago. A few hours ago, the duo run across an Orc band with several captured slaves. After coming up with a plan, the duo set out to free the slaves. Now in present day, with the last of the Orc's dead, the twins breathe a sigh of relief.

After this, the twins begin freeing the captives. An hour later, the girls come across the final captive. A white haired half-elf girl. As soon as she's free, tears fall from her deep purple eyes in torrents. With a smile, Locke holds out her hand, "Hello, my name is Locke Phoenix. And this is my twin sister Clover."

Clover smiles warmly, "Nice to meet you my Lady."

With tears in her eyes, half-elf replies, "My name is Emilia Greenwater. Thank you for saving us. Wait... Phoenix... are you members of the Greenwood Royal family?"

Both Locke and Clover slowly nod. Clover then sighs, "Exiled unfortunatly. We were framed for killing our mother."

Emilia eyes widen, "So your the ones who supposedly ... If you didn't do it, then you do you think...?"

Locke sighs, "Question, Who benefits?"

Emilia gives a questioning look before her eyes widen, "Queen Stella!"

Locke nods, "That damned trial only lasted six hours. The 'evidence' was soddy at best, however the truth mattered little at the time."

Emilia gives a downcast look, "Is there anything that can be done?"

Clover sadly shakes her head, "If we go back and are discovered, we'll be exacuted as per the court's decree as well as the new Queen's."

Emilia clinches her fist in anger, her long white hair swaying in the breeze, "Shit. Is there anything I can do?"

Both twins are stunned into silence by Emilia's words. Emilia gives both girls a hardened look, "You helped me and the other captives. Now it's time I returned the favour."

Emilia then holds out her hand. With a brief shared look of bewilderment, the twins simultaneously nod before shaking Emilia's hand. Locke then smiles, "Welcome aboard. Now then, we should get out of here. We can reach Kobar before we do anything else."

Emilia nods in agreement, "Lets."

* * *

It takes about five hours to reach Kobar, the capital of Tuvara. In those five hours, the twins quickly befriend Emilia and talk about various things. Including a more detailed explanation about their exile and suspicions. Once in the capital, the trio bring the former captives to the nearest guard station and report what happened. After which, they are thanked by a twenty-three year old 5'7 redheaded, green eyed Elven member of the Imperial Army named Ariel Ryne. After the trio shake her hand, they exit the guard station.

The trio then goes for lunch at the local tavern: The Drunken Mere. After ordering their respective meals and drinks, the trio return to what they where discussing before they entered The Drunken Mere. Sliding her chair closer to the table, Locke turns to Emilia, "So Emilia, you've heard what life was like before we were exiled, but what about you. Anything specific?"

Emilia blushes, "My life is not all that glamorous really. True my family has lived in this country for ten generations as merchants and sailors. But still not as big of a deal as some in my family make it out to be."

Clover raises an eyebrow, "Didn't you say your family lives in a mansion?"

Emilia nods, "They do. As you know, I'm a half-elf. However I never told you my parentage. My dad is a pureblooded elf while my mom is a pureblooded succubus."

At these words, both Locke and Clover eyes widen. Without thinking, Clover wolf-whistles, "By Kovar's beard! No wonder I want to have sex with you! Your beautiful!"

Emilia blushes, "Thank you. However, I'm not a virgin. I already have several lovers. Two of those girls are very precious to me above all others. Truth is if you both wish to get involved with me, you'll not only have to get to know us better, but we'll have to agree to taking the both of you as lovers. Meaning you'll be sharing all of us."

Both Clover and Locke nod their heads in agreement. Blushing madly, Locke asks, "By the way, mind if I ask the the names of two you mentioned?"

Emilia shrugs, "Sure, their names are Anastasia and Freya Dex. Anna is nineteen while Freya is twenty. I myself am seventeen."

Locke grins, "Sisters, cool. Full or half-sisters?"

Emilia smirks, "Full. They work for my family as maids. Both girls are pureblooded Succubi. We knew each other since we were four years old. We can visit the mansion after dinner if you want."

Locke and Clover briefly exchange glances. With a nod, Locke smiles, "We would like that. By the way, me and Cover are twins. Were both seventeen as well."

* * *

After the trio are finished eating, they head to the Greenwater estate. Once they arrive, Clover and Locke's eyes widen. With a gaping mouth, Locke exclaims, "You never told us your house was so huge!"

Emilia sniggers, "It gets even better than this. Come on inside."

At Emilia's words, the twins can only nod. It takes the trio ten minutes to enter Emilia's home. Once inside, they are greeted by several maids. With a calculated precision one particular maid with sharpe looking spectacles and a raptor like gaze makes a beeline for the trio. Standing at 6'2 with raven black hair tied into a ponytail and piercing red eyes, bows to Emilia as soon as she reaches her, "Lady Emilia," The maid then turns to the twins before speaking again, "I am Frederica Buckland, I am the head maid of the Greenwater Estate. Also I am a pureblood vampire. I am twenty years old."

Locke smiles, "My name is Locke Phoenix and this is my twin sister Clover. Nice to meet you."

The twins then shake Frederica's hand. Suddenly there's an excited shout, "Sister, your ok!"

Then seconds later, a red blur collides with Emilia. Gasping for breathe, Emilia exclaims, "Alexis I'm happy to see you to."

The new arrival, Alexis, cries into Emilia's chest. At this point two maids step forward and introduce themselves. The first girl is 5'7 with blue eyes and blond hair tied into a ponytail, "My name is Anastasia Dex."

The second girl stands at 5'9 with dark blond hair also tied into a ponytail. Her ocean blue eyes stare intently at the twins as she gently smiles, "My name is Freya Dex."

Locke and Clover both smile and shake their hands. Frederica walks up to the twins and adjusts her glasses before speaking, "Lady Emilia please tell us what happened to you and how you where rescued."

Emilia nods and with the twins help, tells everyone exactly what happened. By the end of the story, the maids and Alexis hands are clinched into fists. Frederica snarls, "Disgusting mercenaries. I knew Corven Vagnar was in the shadows, but to make this brazen attack..."

Both twins eyes widen. Locke chokes, "You mean the Demon Lord Corven Vagnar? The same Demon Lord that Akira Greenwater along with the gods Gog, Magd, Slorth as well as the Elven Goddesses Ariel and Vera and the Elven God Kovar couldn't even fully defeat two thousand years ago has fucking returned?! The Darkan War cost millions of lives. Why do you think we use the AC Calendar in the first place?!" 

Freya sighs, "Looks like it."

Locke fists clinch, "Fuck! So why is The Demon Lord Of Darka after you Emilia?"

Emilia groans, "More like after my family. I am the direct descendent of Akira Greenwater, the woman that helped drive back Corven. It seems like we can never truly catch a break on this rock. Demos has always been this way and always will be. At times our planet sucks ass."

The twins mouths drop in shock. Suddenly Emilia remembers somthing, "By the way I forgot to mention. This is my half-sister Alexis Greenwater. She's a pureblood elf. She's sixteen years old." Emilia then sighs before continuing, "My seventeen year old step-sister Justine should be around here somewhere. Fred?"

Frederica sighs, "Lady Justine should be coming home in ten minutes."

Emilia smiles, "Clover, Locke. You mind waiting?"

Locke shrugs, "Sure. Clover?"

Clover shrugs as well, "No problem."

After ten minutes pass, Justine and four other girls walk through the door along with two bound and gaged prisoners. The first girl is a seventeen year old 5'5 blond haired, blue eyed Demi-human fox girl, the other an 5'8 raven haired red eyed Elven Vampire. Age currently unknown. Suprisingly one of the girls the imperial soldier, the trio met earlier: Ariel Ryne.

After everyone introduces themselves, Emilia and the twins proceed to tell the newcomers how she was rescued. The twins discover that the three girls with Justine are a seventeen year old 5'8 blond haired green eyed Angel, a sixteen year old 5'9 redheaded brown eyed human and a twenty-one year old 5'6 brown haired, green eyed bespeckled half-elf. Both the human and the Angel work for the Greenwater Family, while the Half-Elf works for the Adventure's Guild. The human is named Stephanie Clearwater. The half-Elf is Eina Clearwater, Stephanie's half sister.

While the Angel is called Angelica Cardin. Justine herself is also a pureblood Elf from a different mother. At ten years old, Justine lost her father and her little brother Marco to a Ogre attack. Both she and her mother Alice were saved by Emilia's father Aldwin. Two years after that Aldwin marries Alice and adopts Justine.

As for the Demi-human, it turns out that she's forced to work for the same mercenaries that kidnapped Emilia and the other prisoners. From the information already extracted, her name is Mai Fujibayashi and that she's originally from The Kingdom of Korvax. She was sold into slavery five years ago after her village was raided and destroyed. Since then Mei was forced to do the bidding of various masters that owned her. Specifically as a sex slave. It is made apparent by the slave collar she is forced to currently wear. It's quickly made clear that the Elven Vampire willingly works with the mercenaries... hell she's one of them. The vampiric Elf only gives her name: Erica Saxton as well as that she currently owns Mai. With this knowledge, Frederica unexpectedly explodes on the vampiric elf, "You filthy whore! You'll release your slave immediately!"

Erica scoffs, "No."

This pisses Fred off. In the blink of the eye, Fred kills Erica by swiftly cutting her throat with a previously hidden dagger. She then turns to Emilia, "We should free Mei before you use your resurrection magic to bring back the slut. I hate slavers!"

Ariel nods her head, "I whole heartedly agree. I won't report this. No worries."

Emilia nods before approaching Mei. Mei is quickly freed. Afterwards Eina helps Emilia remove the slave collar. Emilia then smiles, "Mei your now free. Your no longer a slave to anyone. Live your life to the fullest. But first, we need all the info you have on those mercs."

In response, Mei collides with Emilia in a tearful hug, "Thank you... thank you!... thank you!... I'll gladly tell you everything I know!"

With a sigh, Locke puts her hand on Emilia's shoulder, "First we should bring back the slaver whore before we continue. Also we should give Mei time to rest before she answers our questions. Mei, If there is anything you need from me or my sister Clover, just ask. Welcome to your first day of freedom in five years."

At these words, Mei bursts into tears, "Thank you!"

After this, Emilia begins the spell to bring Erica back to life with Fred gleefully holding Mei's former slave collar in hand. Twenty minutes later Erica wakes up. With blinding speed, Fred snaps the slave collar on Erica's neck. Fred then pumps her fists in triumph, "How does it feel to be the one with the collar now whore?!"

Erica just glares at Fred without saying a word. Without warning, Emilia chuckles and asks Locke, "Can you, Clover, Mei and Ariel follow me for a moment. Girls, I think it's time Locke and Cover are rewarded for saving me. Also Mei you'll want to be present as well. By the way, bring the slaver to. I know precisely how to deal with her."

Every girl in the room smirks except for Eina (who blushes profusely and nervously runs her hand through her waist length hair knowing exactly what Emilia means when she says "reward") and Ariel (who merely raises an eyebrow in confusion). Meanwhile, another maid standing at 5'9 with red eyes and raven black hair cut to shoulder length suddenly bows to Emilia, "Lady Emilia, may I introduce myself to our guests?"

Emilia nods, "No problem Leah."

The girl smiles before introducing herself, "My name is Leah Buckland. I'm Fred's younger sister by a year. I'm also her full sister. I'm nineteen years old."

The twins along with Ariel smile and shake Leah's hand. Without warning Alexis grabs Locke's hand. With a devious grin, she chuckles, "This will be fun! Before we go, lets bring a barrel of beer with us. I always wanted to have fun while drunk!"

* * *

Seven minutes later, the twins along with Ariel and Mei find themselves inside Emilia's room. With a sly smirk, Emilia exclaims to Ariel, Locke, Clover and Mei, "So now we have some privacy, lets talk. First off, you four are probably wondering why Fred wears glasses despite her being a vampire? Don't worry about the slaver."

The four girls nod. Emilia grins, "Fred's glasses enhance her vision to see supernatural entities or elements she nomally can't. Also, it allows non-vampire's to have the vampire's sight alongside why Fed wears them. There's something else that I want to tell you to."

The twins as well as Ariel and Mei look at Emilia quizzicality. Emilia then sighs, "I'm a member of the Tuvarain Imperial Family. My Grandfather's the Emperor. His daughter, Arla married my father a year before I was born. I am Fifth in line to the throne as well as the Fifth Princess."

Both twins including Ariel and Mei's eyes widen to the size of dinner plates, their mouths agape. Emilia softly smiles, "I had a feeling that would be your reaction."

A few minutes later, Locke snaps out of it, "Of course we would! To find out that your the granddaughter of Emperor Gorak Dras... Holy shit! By the Goddess Ariel, no wonder Corven's goon squad wanted you!"

Without warning, Ariel kneels to Emilia, "Your highness-"

Emilia sighs, "Ariel, stand up. Please treat me like a normal girl. By the way that's two major reasons why I go under my father's last name. First to try to live as a normal person. The second reason is to try not draw any attention from anyone trying to assassinate me. Great help that's done me so far! Anyway, There's something else."

Locke raises an eyebrow, "Which is?"

Emilia smirks, "This!"

Suddenly Fred grabs Locke and kisses her on the lips. Without warning, Locke takes charge of the kiss. Without warning, Fred shoves her hand down Locke's pants. From there, her fingers slide in between Locke's panties and into her clit. From there Fred thrusts her fingers into Locke's clit. With a moan of pleasure, Locke slips her own hand up Fred's skirt. From there, Locke's fingers snake down Fred's panties before reaching her clit. Afterwards Locke plunges her fingers inside Fred's clit. Locke then begins thrusting her fingers deep inside. The two girls then simultaneously begin pumping in and out of each other. With a devious smirk, Emilia coughs to get Locke and Fred's attention, "I have a good idea. Lets all get naked before you two continue. Also lets get stone drunk before we really get this party started."

At these words, Fred and Locke stop kissing and look at Emilia with twin smirks before wordlessly striping. Surprisingly, Ariel grins with gleeful anticipation, "Hell yah!"

One hour later, every girl in the room is naked (including Erica who is unbond. After which her clothes are forcefully removed) as well as drunk as fuck from all the beer they've consumed (except for the vampiric Elf Erica, who is completely sober). With a grin, Emilia happly states that, "My kingsized bed is magically enchanted to expand to compensate for all of us to fit in. Let's have an orgy!"

With that being said, the girls climb into bed. After which, with a sly grin, Leah thrusts her tongue into Fred's mouth. The two then proceed to wrap their legs around each other's waists before thrusting and bucking their pussies into each other while they thrust their breasts together. Simultaneously they kiss erotically. Meanwhile Anastasia and Freya are sucking on Emilia's breasts with glee. As this is happening, Angelica licks Emilia's pussy with ruthless vigour. While Justine and Stephanie suck on Alexis's breasts. Simultaneously, Alexis and Emilia eroticly suck face.

Meanwhile Mei looks dangerously down on Erica as she straddles her, "Your going to pay for everything you've ever done to me whore!"

Ariel nods, "Exactly."

Erica looks up in defiance, "Get off me slut!"

Mei smirks, "No."

Mei then procceds to lick Erica's neck. Mei then thrusts her pussy against Erica's with vindictive glee, "Remember you used to do this to me all the time whore. You enjoyed forcing yourself on me! Now it's my turn bitch!"

Mei then picks up speed all the while Erica tries to force Mei off to no avail. Ariel then joins in by forcing Erica to suck on her breasts while she and Mei passionately kiss each other. Not far from Ariel, Mei and Erica, Eina is being mercilessly seduced by Locke and Clover. Blushing profusely, Eina melts under the combined seductive touch of Locke and Clover. With a sly grin, Locke whispers in Eina's ear, "Your a virgin?"

Eina slowly nods, "Y...yes!"

At this answer, Clover seductively licks Eina's breasts. Eina gaspes in pleasure. Locke grins, "Eina, have you ever pleasured yourself before?"

Eina gulps, "You mean masturbate among other things?... no."

With a lick of her lips, Lock seductively whispers in Eina's ear again, "Take your fingers and plunge them into your clit. Then begin pumping. You and I will then simultaneously suck on each others tongues."

Locke then softly blows into Eina's ear. Eina's face goes red as a tomato. She barely replies with, "Ok..okay."

Eina then does as requested. As soon as her fingers begin pleasuring her own clit, Locke thrusts her tongue into Eina's mouth. On instinct, Eina closes her eyes as her tongue wrestles with Locke's. With her freehand, Eina simultaneously begins massaging her own breasts while Clover sucks on them. Meanwhile, the other girls have swiched partners except for Ariel, Mei and Erica. Both Anna and Stephanie are erotically proforming annal sex with each other while Angelica and Freya thrust their pussies and breasts together while sucking on each others tongues.

With blissful enthusiasm, Fred and Emilia suck on Alexis's breasts while she and Leah suck face. Suddenly Justine cimbs up to Ariel, Mei and Erica, "You two, you need any help?"

Ariel and Mei smirk. Mei happily replies, "Of course. Do as you please to the whore."

Justine grins before latching onto Erica's breasts with her mouth. Justine then proceeds to suck on them while her tongue licks Erica's tits emphatically. Erica gaspes before snarling, "Get the fuck off me!"

In response, Justine stops fucking Erica's breasts and moves up to her face before thrusting her tongue into Erica's mouth while simultaneously thrusting her breasts against Erica's. With a smirk, Mei thrusts her fingers into Justine's clit then proceeds to pump in and out erotically. This causes Justine to increase her efforts to fuck Erica. With a perverted and lustful grin, Ariel and Mei enthusiastically kiss, their tongues dance erotically in their mouths.

Back with Eina, she and Clover are wrestling with each others tongues while Clover and Locke thrusts their pusses together. As this is happening, Locke licks Eina's pussy with enthusiastic vigour. Five minutes later, Eina and Clover pull away to catch their breathes. With a smirk, Clover asks Eina, "How's it going so far?"

Eina smirks, "I want you and Locke to fuck me harder!"

Clover grins, "With pleasure!"

The two then go back to sucking face. Back with Erica, Justine, Ariel and Mei. The three girls have swiched places. As Justine pleasures Erica's clit with her tongue, Mei and Ariel take turns thrusting their breasts into Erica's while simultaneously wrestling with her tongue. Emphatically, Erica tries to still resist but still, it's no use. Eight minutes later Emilia stops screwing Alexis and Fred. She then climbs over to Justine and pulls her away from Erica. Both Emilia and Justine then wrap their legs around their waists before thrusting both their pussies and breasts against one another while they suck on each other's tongues. Meanwhile, Fred and Alexis erotically kiss while fingering each others clits.

Ten minutes later, Stephanie and Anna stop what their doing and climb over to Eina, Locke and Clover. Stephanie then quickly pulls Clover away from Eina before thrusting her tongue into Eina's mouth. The two then begin erotically wrestling with each others salivating tongues. Without warning Anna grabs Clover and thrusts her tongue into Clover's mouth. From there the two suck face. Back with Erica, Mei pulls away from Erica to ask, "You going to tell us what we want to know?"

Erica glares at Mei, "Go to hell!"

Mei shakes her head before smirking deviously, "We're going to be at this for a while, I'm afraid."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Of note: Pureblood vampires are individuals born as vampires (both parents are vampires. It doesn't matter if the parents were turned or not themselves. All that matters is that the child or children are born from this union). 
> 
> The Planet of Demos's months are called different names than Earth's. Here is a list of Damos's months compared to Earth's:
> 
> Janus: January.  
Phobos: February.  
Mardoom: March.  
Ara: April.  
Juka: June.  
Jazar: July.  
Augur: August.  
Septimus: September.  
Oberth: October.  
Nova: November.  
Deca: December.
> 
> AC is the Calendar most countries on the Planet Demos uses. AC is the acronym for After Corven.


End file.
